1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical systems, and in some embodiments, to endoscopes and other medical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes generally include a tube with imaging optics to be inserted into a patient. Illumination may be provided by a source that is located external to the patient. Light from the illumination source may travel via a conduit, such as a fiberoptic or fiberoptic bundle, through the tube into the patient. The light may be emitted inside of the patient at the tube's distal end near a treatment or viewing site. Features inside the body are likewise illuminated and can be viewed using the imaging optics, which form images of the patient's insides.